1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to DC machines, and more particularly, to a DC machine having a primary (or stator) of infinitely extendable length (or circumference), and even more particularly, to a DC machine wherein a primary (or stator) is furnished with conductive segments forming non-closed loop excitation coils, each coil having two spaced-apart ends.
2. Description of the Background
The armatures of traditional DC machines are generally furnished with either lap windings or wave windings. No matter which one of these two types of windings are furnished, the ending lead will return to the starting lead to form a closed loop. This constraint renders it impractical to use these traditional windings in certain situations. For example, lap windings or wave windings are impractical in linear motors because the coils begin and end at remote positions along an elongate primary core. Hence, it would be awkward to bring the ending lead back to the starting lead in order to form a closed loop.